Whitebeard Christmas Parody
by Jenny1751
Summary: Ace's parody of 3 Christmas songs. Whitebeard Pirates Commanders.


_On the twelfth day of Christmas, I went and got people_

_12 annoying rants_

_11 burning pants_

_10 cooks 'a yelling_

_9 marine ships chasing_

_8 burnt opponents_

_7 li'l rodents_

_6 barrels o' sake_

_5 eat n' runs_

_4 new allies_

_3 morons_

_2 extreme pranks_

and a very pissed off flaming blue turkey~!

**SMACK**

"HEY!"

"Ace, stop being such an idiot and help with putting up the decorations." Marco scolded the teen as he rubbed the spot on his head where the First Division Commander had hit him.

"I'm just trying to have some fun." he pouted. The whole crew was currently decorating the Moby Dick to match the Christmas atmosphere, and all of the commanders were assigned to decorate the mess hall. "Who had ever heard of pirates decorating their ship for Christmas anyway?"

"It's tradition." Izo told him. "Just shut up and help out."

"Fine." he grumbled, before noticing that Haruta was giggling.

"Nice song, made it up?" she asked.

"Yup. Was bored." he grinned.

"It was catchy." Thatch commented.

"Go back to work, you two." Marco ordered them before moving a large box filled with decorations. Then they continued working in silence.

That was, until Ace started singing again.

_Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell rock._

_Moby Dick sails and everyone stops._

_Shaking and screaming, everybody run._

_Coz we're all 'bout to have some fun._

Marco groaned. "For God's sake, Ace."

But the young man continued on anyway.

_Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell rock._

_Marines then arrive, someone tell pops._

_Dancing and fighting just doing our thing._

_Now troubles begin._

"The stage is yours Haruta!" Ace grinned, and his fellow commander soon started singing before Marco could even stop him.

_What a bright time, it's the right time._

_To kick dumb marines away._

_Butt kicking time is a swell time._

_A good excuse to stop work today._

Izou scoffed "Well too bad." and joined in.

_Christmas tree, mistletoe, they won't hang themselves._

_Just go get back to work._

"Izo, don't encourage them!" Marco yelled, but it was too late and before he knew it, Haruta and Ace were having a duet.

_Sake and fighting, no room for decor_

_That's the Moby Dick_

_That's the Moby Dick_

_That's the Moby Dick way!_

"All together now!" Ace yelled.

"Alright!" Thatch grinned.

"Guys, no. Seriously, I-" Marco tried.

_Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell rock._

_Moby Dick sails and everyone stops._

_Shaking and screaming, everybody run._

_Coz we're all 'bout to have some fun._

"ACE!" Their captain yelled out from his place in the deck, making everyone in the room freeze.

"Y-yeah, Pops?" the renowned FireFist asked nervously.

"Are you procrastinating through singing again?"

"O-of course not!" he laughed nervously.

.

.

.

"Get back to work, Ace! You too, Haruta!"

The two sulked. "Yes, Pops . . ."

"Stop messing around." Marco told them.

"Oh, c'mon." Haruta pouted. "Just one more song?"

"_No_. I swear if I have to hear one more Christmas song, I'll wring someone's neck." Marco muttered.

"I'll do all your paperwork for the rest of the month if you take up that challenge." Thatch whispered to Ace, which Marco had somehow heard.

"Thatch, I'll-"

"FROSTY THE SNOWMAN HAD A VERY SHINY NOSE AND ALL THE OTHER REINDEERS DECKED THE HALLS WITH LOTS OF HOLLY FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA. TIS THE SEASON FOR JOY TO THE WORLD, THE LORD HAS COME. SO LET IT SNOW, LET IT SNOW! LET IT SN-"

***BAM***

***SMACK***

***WHAM***

The other commanders tried to stifle their laughter as their First Division Commander beat the living daylights our of the second.

"If I let you guys sing one more song, will you all shut up and do your work?" Marco asked.

"Yes!" Haruta said quickly.

The phoenix sighed. "Fine . . ."

Haruta grinned and pulled Ace back up his feet. "C'mon Ace, make the last one worth it!"

"Alright, alright . . ."

_Sailing through the snow_

_On board the Moby Dick_

_Singing as we go_

_Until it makes you sick_

_Drinking all the sake_

_Feeling so alive_

_But let's all try to stay awake_

_When Red hair Shanks arrives._

_OH! Jingle Bells, Jozu smells._

_Marco laid an egg._

_Pops just laughed_

_Then blamed Thatch_

_And so they broke his leg._

_Hey!_

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

**Hope you liked it! My first One Piece fanfic is a Christmas special, huh? Well, sorry if it's short and I hope you liked it!**

**Please review~!**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


End file.
